User talk:Count Caterpie
PM Wiki Status Well, that's all of the Paper Mario Wiki articles. I contacted all of the sysops there in hopes of a response. Anyway, just as a heads-up, all of the articles are merged here and such. — Wattz2000 22:40, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortuneately, there is nothing I can do. One of their sysops has to let Wikia know they want to redirect. I can try to tell Wikia myself, but they always second guess my intentions. - The Count 01:14, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Adminship How so i apply for adminship position? Toadetterocks 20:10, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :MarioWiki:Requests for adminship is the place to go to apply, but I hardly believe you can become an admin with thus far. Maybe in time, but not now. Even some of the more experienced users don't have access to sysop so I don't think Count will let some random passer-by get the right. — Wattz2000 20:37, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :I was editing on the Mariokart wii wiki so I came here when Jäzzi told me it was going to be merged and that this wiki was going to need a few more admins. Toadetterocks 20:54, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I said that we might need a few more admins, I didn't say we needed them, nor did I say you'd get them if we did. I'm pretty sure The Count and I both have the same person in mind for the next admin. – ''Jäzz '' 21:21, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I just wanted to know. Toadetterocks 21:48, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Who would be the next person? Wattz? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 00:33, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Probably, it could be anyone though. Depends on who is the most outstanding member of the community at the the time. - The Count 04:35, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Ok. I mean, he hasn't requested for adminship or anything though... speaking of which, I am most likely becoming a rollback, yes? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:40, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Chat on navs Yo, since you added Chat to Wikialabs, I'm here sayin' it should be on MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation and MediaWiki:Sidebar. When adding it to the sidebar, the link has to be a full url: http://mario.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia. Also, I noticed your talk page was gettin' awfully big... :P — Wattz2000 01:02, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Ah. I assumed it would just click into place. Sorry, I've really busy with work and starting senior year. - The Count 04:35, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey It's Sept. 10th. Does that mean I become a rollback now, since all the votes support? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 17:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Heads up This is basically a heads up so that I remember to tell you and so that it's not a sudden inactivity. Due to NaNoWriMo, I won't be entirely active in the month of November, I know that's fifty-one days away, but I figured I should tell you now so I don't forget. – ''Jäzz '' 23:38, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for the warning. - The Count 23:43, September 10, 2011 (UTC) We're about done with MK Wiki Articles There is one more left to go, which is the main page, and we can't touch that one (we need an admin), so. We technically are done, but the MKWiki home page hasn't been marked. After that, we're done! --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 12:52, September 20, 2011 (UTC) The only reason we mark pages for deletion is so we know which pages have already been merged. No page needs to be deleted or marked really. So a admin on that site has to do is contact wikia and ask them to redirect the site to here. - The Count 01:20, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok cool. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:34, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Reviews New wiki skin Jazzi made a new wiki skin. Can we please use it? Conker's Bad Fur Day 14:41, September 24, 2011 (UTC) The skin I've been working on for a while is finally finished. In both Monobook and Oasis. Hopefully you like it, as there've been complaints to the old one. – ''Jäzz '' 14:48, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hold up guys I have some feedback before we use it. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 15:58, September 24, 2011 (UTC) New wordmark :No thank you. The logo is relatively new and fine as it is. - The Count 01:38, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Possible Yo! Would you be cool if this was a template page (Although, I could do that) since the code adds a lot to a page. Then, you could protect the page, y'know, since it doesn't ever really need to be updated. — Wattz2000 03:29, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Making our wiki prettier I was wondering if, while I'm still tweaking the skin, were I allowed to give a make over to the main page and possibly the wordmark/logo to match the new skin. As you know, I'm pretty good with photoshop and pretty good with coding. I could make the main page look close to spectacular and the skin look better than it is. If I have the go ahead, I'll continue the work on my test wiki and show you it sometime this week. – ''Jäzz '' 00:43, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Now wait a second, have you been looking at my sandbox? It's still being worked on. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 00:57, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Not till you linked it. I'm actually working on my own website which made me feel a site overhaul was needed. – ''Jäzz '' 01:22, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Well what do you think about my idea? Is there anything in there that would be useful on the main page? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:30, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, had went to sleep. It looks nice. We actually had the same idea. I did images for the headers as well. And I've asked permission from a user at the Pokémon wiki if I could use his userpage as a basis. He'll most likely approve, but for now it's up in the air. And I'm working on some other stuff as well. – ''Jäzz '' 14:51, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Cool then. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:42, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I know this might be a waste of a message... Reviews Update I have the review thing done. All we need now is to put it on to the main page, which, of course, an admin has to do. Check my sandbox to see what my idea is on where it should be located and everything. Didn't take time to do a logo, so it's not pretty, but ya know. I was going to bother Jazzi about this, but I've already bothered her enough as it is. So I decided to come to you instead. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 04:41, October 5, 2011 (UTC) A contest idea (Taken from the main page's talk) Mario Wiki Web Ring Hey! My name is Bob and I'm a Wikia staff member. I was wondering if the Mario wiki would be interested in creating a Mario Wiki Web Ring with the other Mario-related wikis like the Mario Kart wiki, Paper Mario wiki and Smash Bros. Wiki. If this is something that you are interested in, please let me know! Thanks! Soldierscuzzy 22:51, October 12, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, awesome! Well, if you need any help, give me a holler. Us here at the Wikia offices would be happy to lend a hand! Soldierscuzzy 23:45, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Gallery pages Due to the fact I haven't edited here in forever, I've taken it upon myself to remove my rights. So yeah, hope you guys gain a community and better the content. But I just can't edit here any longer. – ''Jäzz '' 16:58, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Can I please take your place? I'll be good with the rights. Conker's Bad Fur Day 20:52, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Jazzi left? :Why did she say that the wiki is a fail? That is a rude thing to say :(. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:06, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Jazzi can be rude. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 22:07, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah... It isn't nice. At least Technology Wizard feels safe now. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:15, October 17, 2011 (UTC) In Regards I noticed Jazzi's recent actions regarding her rights. All I can say is, I dont trust her, at all. She bad mouthed this wiki on central chat and had things done to me on Pokemon Wiki that are just incredibly disgusting such as having my admin rights removed and having me banned for no reason. I wish someone would stop her but she is so clever at her game. Oh well. I will try to help out now that I don't have to worry about being banned by her for no reason. Mario Wiki I noticed that this wiki is very uniformed with Pokemon Wiki. When she becomes admin at a wiki, she thinks she owns all of them and decides to uniform them all. If you want, I can help redesign the RfP and Administration pages. What are you talking about again? Who's this "she" you speak of? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:32, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :Oops, I meant Jazzi. Ah. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:39, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :Just for the record, Jazzi does not act like that. Believe me, I've talked to her before, and have seen her edits on other wikis. She's a good person. That's all I have to say, because I don't want a fight...-- 21:55, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :And also for the record. I've worked closely with BassJapas for over a year and she does tend to be incredibly rude sometimes. - The Count 01:00, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:02, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe thats why I see people throwing insults at her a lot on her talk page. I see some asking my help to stop Jazzi, but she overall is a good-faith user, but is occassionally rude to me for minor mistakes I made <3>. Conker's Bad Fur Day 01:08, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah. Same here. :-/ --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:24, October 18, 2011 (UTC) RfA Voting Hi CC. I noticed a user voted on the RfA page even though he has no edits here. I saw a conversation on central where this user announced that he was going to vote here since I voted as well and according to him, I have no edits. Please take a look into it. Thanks. :He didn't say you have no edits, you only have like 50 more edits than him (Which is not a lot btw) so please don't call other users out like that, it is insulting. --Bullet Francisco 20:59, October 17, 2011 (UTC) CC disregard this message if you want, I already contacted staff to see if something can be done about all of this. Thanks anyway. Re: Yeah I know what you mean. But whenever I try talking to him, he removes all my messages and keeps saying that wikia told me to back off, when in fact I never was told that or ever got any email. I guess I am just done with him completely then. I plan on contributing here more often now, as I didn't want to risk being blocked. Merging Wikis Sorry about that. I will make sure to contact you in the future. Do you know who specifically you have been in contact with? Or have you just made a request and haven't heard back? If you haven't heard anything, I would suggest making a new request and I will make sure our community team gets it! Thanks! Soldierscuzzy 19:46, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Image Policy Do u mean give the pictures other names other than what u just said? But that means i have to delete all the photos i put up, rename them and put them back on. I have tried to do so but it wouldn't remove them. Nintendude244 20:37, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Founder Revamping the main page. I know you weren't so sure about revamping the page at all, but I'm sorta working on it in my sandbox, and I think you should check it out. I've changed it since last time, and now the fonts are normal again but the picture is still there. I might do some more. By the way, I truly think we need to add a section updating about forums and such. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 00:08, October 24, 2011 (UTC)